


A strange dream

by Insomaniac541



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi, i got lazy and only put in 2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomaniac541/pseuds/Insomaniac541
Summary: Handong has a strange dream, but will she be able to wake  up from it?
Kudos: 2





	A strange dream

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing lol  
> This is the result of a little idea i made up in like 5 mins.  
> (expect grammar errors)

A strange dream “wake up.. wake up..” she heard a faint voice say “Handong.. wake..up..” the voice getting fainter “help…” then it was silent. She tried to open her eyes but to no avail, she could feel her legs move off the bed, she sat up and her hands helped her stand up from the bed. Pitch black was all she could see. Handong blindly started to walk forward; surprisingly not bumping into anything. She felt the round shape of the doorknob and slowly twisted it creating a soft creaking sound, she suddenly felt weird but chose to ignore it.

Once out of the room her hands grazed the stone cold walls, the familiar texture dancing on her fingertips “I must be in the hallway..” she muttered underneath her breath. The floors of the hallway were cold she lightly shuddered “maybe I should’ve felt around for some socks..” she thought, Handong moved forward in slow agonizing steps – each step colder than the last, in a few seconds she retracted that statement as the floor suddenly grew warmer and wetter “wetter?” confused she slowed down her steps, now that she’s thought about it WHY did she leave the room in the first place? There was no need to. She nudged her foot forward and felt something incredibly cold the “something” then turned into “somethingS” the more she walked forward, a THUMP was heard and Handong opened her eyes revealing the lifeless bodies of her members! She spun around and came face to face with someone “Goodnight” it whispered into her ear before it stab-

“WAKE UP!!!”

“AHHH!!”

Handong shot up from her bed suddenly faced to face with a very surprised and worried leader, “are you okay?” Jiu asked worriedly “you were sweating a lot earlier” she added.

“yeah I’m okay, just a little flustered that’s all” Handong reassured her “why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“I did” Jiu replied “ I had to step out for a little, Sua needed help getting something from the top shelf, I don’t know why she would ask ME but I guess her pride would ache if she asked Yoohyeon” she continued “anyways after that I came back into the room and well, I found you like that” Jiu paused, “what did you dream about anyways?”

“It’s complicated..” Handong said,

“well come on, we have all day” Jiu sat next to her “tell me, what happened?”

“well, it was a pretty strange dream…”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this story sucked.  
> Thx for reading


End file.
